


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by myaekingheart



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

Candles flickered against the dark wood walls of North’s workshop as the elves stood upon balconies, a cacophony of trumpet music flowing through the wintry air. Tooth fluttered about cheerfully, goblet in hand, as she socialized with the other Guardians about the grand room, Bunny and North lightly chatting in a corner.I entered quietly, admiring the beautiful decorations, hoping nobody noticed Iwas late. I was surprisedIwaseven invited by North to attend his after-Christmas celebration but he explained that I held the greatest record for the nice list and deserved to come. Absent-mindedly journeying to the punch bowl for refreshment, I was shocked by a cool wind brushing past me, a touch onmy shoulder startlingme,my flailing almost knocking over the punch bowl.  
“Whoa!”, a voice exclaimed, catchingme in his strong, cool arms asI lostmy balance and went pummeling towards the wood floor. Looking up,I saw Jack smiling down at me, suppressing a laugh at my clumsiness. “You alright?”, he asked, liftingme right side up again. A funny tingle distributed itself acrossmy stomach, choking the words in my throat. AllI could do was nod. I had only met Jack one other time, the very first time I ever laid eyes upon the spirit, and I was instantly smitten. Of course,I never would’ve admitted to it.I didn’t want Jack to thinkI wasa freak or obsessive fangirl or anything. After assuring himself you were okay, Jack took some punch for himself and made his way over to the other end of the room to greet Tooth, the fairy’s face lighting up at the sight of him as she leapt into his arms. It was no secret that Tooth was in love with Jack, whether it was true love or just infatuation. Everyone knew she loved him, though.  
As the night progressed, everyone gradually grew more and more punch-drunk, the music shifting from carefully organized tunes to a rumble of exhausted sound. North’s grand figure suddenly stood at the front of the room, attracting everyone’s attention. “We are going to play game!”, he announced. Mixed reactions spread across the room.  
“We are going to play Seven Minutes in Heaven! It very fun game, you’ll like it”. And with that, he separated Tooth, myself, and the few other girls who had attended (various other childhood figures who were lesser known and had not been officially accepted into the clique but invited to the party otherwise) from Sandy, Bunny, Jack and himself and explained the rules of the game. As North demanded all the guys place some object inside a red velvet sack, a Yeti proceeded to escort Tooth, the other girls, and I into a separate room so as not to tamper with the boy’s activity. The minutes were endless as we waited inside the enclosement, the tension running high. Tooth fluttered about the room, pulsing with excitement, as she wondered out loud who she’d end up with and praying it was Jack so she could finally make her official move. Not wanting anything to do with this, I kept to myself in the corner of the room, nervously twiddling my thumbs.  
Abruptly, the doors burst open and North bounded inside with his sack. Holding it out, he ordered each of us to close our eyes and reach inside. Whichever object we received would symbolize our prize. Tooth stepped up first, enthusiastically shoving her arm inside and reaching for the first object she could find. As her hand exited the sack, a colorful egg hopped about in her palms. So North, Jack, and Sandy were left. North insisted I choose next so I hesitantly scooted up to the bags opening, gingerly snuck my hand inside, and tenderly grabbed the very first object I found. A small, delicate snowflake rested in my palm before slowly melting from my body heat and a rush of blood dizzied my head. A lump rose in my throat and I suddenly wanted to escape, disappear. I wanted to tell Jack how much I admired him but I didn’t think I’d have to tell him on such short notice, this quickly. After the other girls chose their suitors, North blindfolded everyone of us, threw us haphazardly inside a sack of our own, and sent us whirling throughhis portal to our own closets where our winners awaited us. I felt myself hurling through the portal and land with a thud on the hard floor, the frigid temperature of the closet seeping through the sack’s thick fabric. Jack was near silent as he inspected the bag, unknowing of who was captured inside. Kneeling down, he gently opened thesack to find me curled up inside, my face flushed with anxiety. A smirk spread across Jack’s face when he saw me.  
“So, you’re the lucky winner, huh?”, he asked. I nodded shyly, crawling out of the bag and taking a seat against a shelf stacked with various paint cans, no doubt supplies for the Yetis. “You know”, Jack replied as he took a seat beside me. “I was kind of hoping it’d be you”. My heart stopped beating. He actually wanted it to be me? He must’ve sensed my shock, because he continued with, “Not that I’m meaning to sound weird or anything”, as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I was hoping I’d get you, too”, I mumbled, blood rushing to my cheeks. This must have shocked him as much as his answer shocked me, for his eyes widened questioninglyas he turned to me. Forcing myself to meet his energized gaze, I explained, “I’ve kinda had a ginormous crush on you ever since I first saw you, but I didn’t want to sound like a crazy fangirl or anything. So I never said anything”.  
Jack smiled. “You know, I’ve always thought you were adorable, (y/n). Your clumsiness is really endearing and your (y/e/c)eyes just send this strange, indescribable shock through me every time I look at them. You’re the most beautifulgirl I’ve ever seen”. My limbs went numb at his words, my vision growing hazy as I realized that this wasn’t a dream. Then something occurred to me.  
“What about Tooth?”, I questioned. Jack chuckled, rolling his eyes.  
“Don’t worry about, Tooth. She’ll be fine. She’s more preoccupied with my teeth than she is with me”. Though his answer should’ve assured me, it didn’t relax my suspicions as much as I had hoped. Sensing this discomfort, Jack scooted closer, his frigid hand grasping mine. A tingle shot up my arm. Looking back at each other, Jack chuckled in embarassment as blood rose to his cheeks. “Sorry, I’m not very good at this”, he admitted.  
“Neither am I”, I replied back. “But maybe we could be not good at this together?”, I proposed.  
Leaning in close, he answered, “I’d like that”, as he raised his other hand to cup my cheek. Closing my eyes, I let him lean in, to brush his lips against mine, his breath fresh and invigorating, his tongue skating acrossmy lips and thenlick inside mymouth with great expertise.His nose sensually brushed against mine before letting his lips skate up from the corner of my mouth to my ear, whispering “I think I love you” into it. I giggled lightly at his confession, knowing by his tone that he really meant it, and discovering my dream coming true, replied the same back. Jack loved me, and I loved him. I ran my hand through his icy hair, sticking up in all directions, as I felt him tenderly nibble at my neck, numbing the soft skin and leaving behind a tingle of invigorating frostbite. Losing myself in the moment, I laid back against a pile of blankets and let Jack gently climb on top of me, slipping out of his hoodie and tossing it aside. Leaning down to plant more kisses across my neck and chest, I laid my hands on his torso, delicately running my fingers across his abs. His hands ran down my neck, expertly unbuttoning my blouse as he planted frosty kisses down my small chest and pale stomach. My bra strap swung down against my forearm as Jack’s lips brushed against my shoulder, running his hand down my side. So involved in our moment of sensual bliss, both of us were oblivious to the increased rustling outside until, just as my hands grasped his waist, a flood of light filled the room and North’s intimidating figure stood before us in the doorway, the expression painting his face definitely proving that he wasn’t expecting our seven minutes to escalate as such. Tooth peered inside, gasping as she noticed our situation and, suddenly feeling very embarassed by our decency, scrambled off of each other, fumbling to get dressed.  
Just as the grandfather clock in the great room struck two in the morning, I sleepily trudged towards North in an attempt to get a ride back home. Halfway across the room, Jack darted in front of me, halting my zombie form.  
“Here, I have something for you. Consider it a late Christmas present”, he explained with a smirk, placing a small black box in my hands. Struggling to lift the lid, it revealed a beautiful silver locket, shimmering just like a shard of ice, dangling from a delicate chain. Jarring it open with my thumbnail, inside revealed an engraving of a snowflake and a small note plastered inside that read:  
Love you to the moon and back.  
Beaming with delight at the gift, I warmly embraced the spirit, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of pine, freshsnow, and spearmint undertonesradiating from his body. Witha promise to visit me until spring wedged it’s way between us, Jack lifted me bridal style and carried me off home, nestling me beneath my bedsheets and leaving a passionately arctic kiss upon my lips before slipping silently out my bedroom window until tomorrow night <3


End file.
